But it's My Birthday
by onecouldn'tsee
Summary: AU, PWP. Jackson/Derek/Danny/Stiles.


"I told you last night," Jackson said, sitting up regretfully and sliding towards the edge of the bed, "I can't come over tonight." Derek moved too, getting out of bed.  
>"I don't see why you can't come over after."<br>"Because I haven't slept in my bed at all this week and they haven't said anything yet but they will. Plus…it's tradition," he added haltingly. Jackson didn't comment as his heart picked up in a mix of shame and apprehension. Derek didn't either.  
>"Do something for me," Derek murmured, lips twisting just barely. Jackson paused mid stretch.<br>"What?"  
>"Wear the plug." Jackson frowned.<br>"Derek," he said, the hint of a plea hanging in the note. "C'mon I just told you I can't come over."  
>"So take it out right after practice," he responded simply. Jackson only frowned deeper, edging closer to his jeans.<br>"_After _practice? Derek…you know how uncomfortable that gets." Derek smiled for a split second.  
>"I know." He crossed to the closet and pulled a box off the top shelf. Jackson walked towards him, rounding the bed before leaning over it. He sighed softly but didn't complain. He was mostly sure Derek knew he would never admit how much he loved it. Derek was oddly affectionate as Jackson dressed and he didn't dare say a thing about it. He couldn't stop smiling as Derek fastened his belt and gave it a firm tug. Jackson let himself sway into the taller man, kissing his jaw quickly. Derek pulled him to the dresser by the belt buckle and pulled out one of his shirts before putting it over his head. Jackson slipped his arms through the sleeves, inhaling in appreciation as the movement of the fabric sent the smell of Derek over him in waves. Derek didn't say anything, as per usual, simply examining his face for a long moment. He kissed Jackson without warning, pulling back just as Jackson was starting to pant. "Happy birthday," Derek said, swatting the back of his jeans before going back to bed. Jackson swallowed quickly to avoid choking, hands curling tightly.<br>"Yeah thanks," he managed, forcing a deep breath before leaving.

…

By the time lunch had ended Jackson had to admit, his day was not going as well as he'd hoped. He'd hardly seen Danny all day and it was his birthday. Usually Danny made a big deal out of it but Jackson hadn't even gotten a card stuck in his locker. He tried to distract himself with school but lessons never held his attention for long and then his mind had invariably drifted to Derek which only served to frustrate him. He wouldn't be able to see his mate tonight and of course he'd be so needy his eyes would be crossing. It was stupid but he couldn't help the thought that his birthday was supposed to be going better than this. Surely a good day couldn't be too much to ask for. At practice Jackson was gritting his teeth. All he got from Danny was a wave and a smile before he was off to the side talking to Stiles. _Stiles _of all people. For a few moments Jackson saw red. He closed his eyes, gripping his lacrosse stick for dear life, forcing the change back. He was too angry even to eavesdrop. At the whistle he took off, cleats digging into the earth. He inhaled, focusing on the smell of grass and torn earth. Everything was fine. So apparently Danny had forgotten it was his birthday. So he could feel the plug inside him, stretching and rubbing in torturously delicious ways. So he'd have to sit through dinner tonight as if he wasn't desperate to get fucked through a wall. It was okay. If was fine. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow he'd find Derek and get the wolf to actually fuck him through a wall. He smiled slightly at the thought. Yeah it was his birthday but the day was still shit. Tomorrow would be better. A slight snort. Tomorrow had to be better.

He ran a few laps after practice, wanting the showers to be empty by the time he got in. He didn't want to take the plug out while there were other people around. Nor did he want to explain it to anyone. Once the parking lot was mostly empty he grabbed his gear and went in. Danny was still in the locker room but Jackson ignored him, stripping his gear quickly and dropping it in a heap by the towels. He grabbed one and went to the showers. He'd intended to release some of his tension in the shower but he was too frustrated and ended up standing under the hot spray instead. His hand wasn't what he really wanted anyways. By the time he arrived back at his locker he was about ready to tear someone's throat out. Stiles appearing, still in his uniform, didn't help matters.  
>"Um h-hey Jackson," he stuttered, heart going so fast in his chest Jackson's head ached listening to it.<br>"What Stilinski?" he growled, hand curling over the metal of the locker door.  
>"Happy birthday?" he offered, stepping closer.<br>"You're asking me?" Jackson demanded, softening suddenly.  
>"Well you s-seem kind of angry and-here just…let me," he cut off, surging forward and tugging the towel from Jackson's hips.<br>"What the hell?" Jackson was too surprised to catch the fabric and then he forced himself to stay still. He wasn't going to cover himself up like a twelve year old school girl.

He could hear Danny behind him suddenly, his heartbeat nearly matching Stiles'. Stiles dropped to his knees with an audible sound, licking his lips. Danny's hands smoothed over his shoulders as he kissed the back of his neck. Jackson gasped and arched, eyes closing. "What is this?" he muttered, voice wavering.  
>"Happy birthday," Danny breathed in his ear.<br>"Whoa wait," Jackson tried desperately to catch up, "I-I can't…I can't. Derek."  
>"We know," Stile said impatiently, pulling him closer by the hips. Danny twisted the plug and Jackson cried out, arousal flooding him.<br>"You know I wouldn't be able to touch you without the alpha's permission," Danny added, fingertips gliding over Jackson's chest. "I wouldn't be able to let Stiles touch you either."  
>"P-Permission?" Jackson managed, tongue tangling in his mouth. He couldn't stop staring down at Stiles.<br>"It's your birthday," Danny reminded him, biting under his ear.  
>"Yeah yeah I know," Jackson shivered in his arms. "But Derek," he said again, trying to keep himself in check.<br>"Can I?" Stiles asked and Jackson was pretty sure he knew what he was asking about. He was horribly conflicted and he hadn't even _known _Stiles liked guys.  
>"Yes," Derek answered.<p>

Jackson gasped again, jerking in the direction of the sound. He let out a whine as Stiles' hot mouth slipped over the head of his cock.  
>"Derek," he panted, tensing. Derek stepped further into the room, sitting on a bench.<br>"Don't worry. They're just getting you ready for me." Jackson's breathing stuttered as pure heat flooded every nerve ending in his body.  
>"Oh god," he managed, hands falling to Stiles' head as he took him deeper. Danny pushed his legs further apart and pulled the plug out. Jackson's hips rocked forward, half in shock. Stiles whined, mouth opening wider.<br>"He might be more of a cockslut than you are," Derek commented. Jackson whimpered, fingers unable to gain purchase in Stiles' too short hair. Derek knew what it did to Jackson when he said filthy things, mostly because he hardly ever spoke at all, and right now when Derek wasn't even touching him when he was just _watching _and Jackson didn't think he could even handle it.  
>"You'd better calm down Jacks, we've barely even started," Danny warned silkily. Jackson shuddered again, noting with half a thought that his heart was going too fast. He yanked Danny closer, hand fisting in the back of his hair as he kissed him somewhat desperately.<br>"Can't," he panted into his mouth, "I thought you forgot." Danny chuckled.  
>"I was keeping myself from ripping your clothes off." Jackson moaned.<br>"He likes it rough," Derek offered. Danny huffed out a breath, pulling Jackson's hand from his hair before yanking his head back and biting his neck hard enough to draw blood. Danny growled against his skin and Jackson thought his knees were going to give out.

Jackson heard the sound of Danny spitting without registering what was happening. When Danny thrust inside he couldn't breathe. If it wasn't pounding in his head he'd have sworn his heart stopped. Stiles' tongue wrapped around his cock as he continued sucking it and Jackson held onto Danny with one arm, his other hand finding the lockers and using them to stay upright. His head lolled towards Derek, whose eyes were glowing red. Another whimper worked out of his throat. Jackson gritted his teeth, trying to slow down. Danny pulled out and thrust in and Jackson moaned, nearly in pain from trying to hold on. He was too close.  
>"Please, please," Jackson moaned, unable to tell if he was begging for less or more.<br>"Damn Jacks," Danny breathed in his ear, "you're gonna have to hold on longer than that." Jackson pushed at Stiles' forehead until he backed off with a wine, latching onto Jackson's fingers after another moment.  
>"He really reminds me of you," Derek said, tone amused, "the way he needs it. The way he's begging for cock. You know just how that feels don't you Jackson?" Jackson whined again and Stiles pushed his hand away before sucking down as much as he could. Danny took hold of his hips, rocking into him, panting hotly in his ear. Jackson's words turned into a whining mess as Stiles' tongue ran under his cock and Danny thrust harder. He let go for a second and lost it, crying out, nearly howling as everything went white. Danny slowed, pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck as he floated down. Stiles kissing his hip before licking his lips again. After a moment he sat back, rubbing himself through his shorts. Danny pulled out and Jackson whimpered in protest, still half hard. Danny laughed once, softly, rounding him and pulling Stiles up by the back of his neck.<p>

Jackson turned to Derek, frowning. Derek lifted an eyebrow, smirking. He didn't move.  
>"Derek," Jackson begged.<br>"What?" Derek asked, smiling then.  
>"Please, please fuck me," Jackson let out, barely distracted by a loud moan from Stiles. "I need you," Jackson continued, "please." He'd gotten past the shame of begging quickly. It turned Derek on and Jackson liked Derek turned on.<br>"Holy shit!" Stiles yelled, drawing Jackson's attention. He turned to see Danny on top of Stiles, both bent over a bench, Stiles' shorts around his ankles. Jackson whined, his cock throbbing with need. He turned back to Derek as he eased off the bench, crossing the space between them slowly. Another shiver worked over Jackson's skin. Derek spun him before shoving him into the lockers. An exhale ghosted over his neck as Derek leaned in. He bit just below where Danny had, sucking hard. Jackson's hands scraped against the lockers, scratching the paint. Derek pressed against him, still clothed, teasing.  
>"Watch them Jackson." Jackson turned his head, swallowing roughly. He whimpered again, wondering how Derek didn't get sick of the sounds he made.<br>"Please, please," he whispered as Stiles writhed under Danny. "Derek please."  
>"You need it huh?" Jackson nodded, pushing back against him.<br>"I've thought about this," he let out, voice hoarse, "against the lockers like this," he clarified as Derek growled.  
>"You've thought about me fucking you against the lockers?" Derek questioned, grinding against him slowly.<br>"Y-Yes. Since the first day." Derek rolled into him again, biting at his neck. He pulled Jackson back by his hair, kissing him at an odd angle. Jackson just pressed closer, kissing him back.

He gripped Derek's arm desperately as he thrust in, the scent of blood filling his nose.  
>"You're scratching me," Derek said, almost conversationally.<br>"Can't control it," Jackson panted, pushing back desperately. Derek pulled him up by the hips, Jackson's feet leaving the floor momentarily. He gasped, torn between holding onto the lockers and sagging into Derek. "Derek fuck please." Derek pressed him into the lockers again, body surging into his again and again. Jackson's eyes closed on their own.  
>"I'm not going to last," he admitted, breath catching as Derek nipped at his shoulder.<br>"Okay," Derek murmured. Jackson was shocked by the response. Derek always tried to stretch it out longer.  
>"I," he gasped, biting his lip. Derek cut off his apology with another kiss, hand wrapping around his cock and stroking quickly. He forced his teeth together as he flew over the edge, keeping the words inside his chest.<br>"Mine," Derek growled in his ear, thrusting a few more times before filling him. Jackson sagged against the lockers, wrapping one of Derek's arms around his waist. He stayed silent. "Don't bite him," Derek snapped suddenly. Jackson looked to Danny who whined, nodding. Derek eased out, smoothing Jackson's hair.

Jackson turned slowly.  
>"Thanks," he murmured. Derek looked amused.<br>"For what?" Jackson half shrugged.  
>"All this." He stole a glance at Danny and Stiles in time to see Stiles sucking white off Danny's fingers. He shivered slightly.<br>"Don't you have dinner?" Jackson barely stopped himself from sighing.  
>"Yeah. I do."<br>"I'll see you tomorrow," Derek called after him as he went to gather his uniform and gear where he'd dropped it.

Jackson sat through his traditional dinner still sore, shifting uncomfortably every so often. His parents didn't seem to notice and he knew it was worth it.

_A/N: This is all tumblr's fault._

_That is all._


End file.
